Disney's My Little Pony Crossover Villains III The Final Battle
My Little Pony Crossover Villains III The Final Battle is an American-Japanese animated 2D upcoming official 2020 animated film due the 2018 film; My Little Pony Crossover Villains It took place back after Music by Hans Zimmer and Lorne Balfe Lyrics by Lorne Balfe From Producer Genndy Tartakovsky and the studios that brought you Tangled Wreck It-Ralph Frozen Big Hero 6 Zootopia and Moana Cast *Emma Watson as Twilight Sparkle *Jack McBrayer as Wander *Johnny Depp as Grim Reaper *Tom Holland as Ansi Molina *Kristen Bell as Agent Xero/Lacey Shadows *Elle Fanning as Star Butterfly *Dylan O'brien as Marco Diaz *Huck Milner as Twilight Jr. *Gaten Matarazzo as Dipper Pines *Bailee Madison as Mabel Pines *Robert De Niro as Grunkle Stan *Bella Thorne as Wendy Corduroy *Jim Carrey as Squint *Kevin James as Soos Ramirez *JK Simmons as Ford Pines *Rupert Grint as Olly Timbers *Mara Wilson as Saraline Timbers *Max Charles as Ko *Jennifer Lawrence as Enid *Dwayne Johnson as Radicles *Owen Wilson as Rapido *Josh Gad as Razmo *Rinko Kikuchi as Ami Onuki *Tao Okamoto as Yumi Yoshimura *Danny De Vito as Kaz Harada/Lord Boxman *Bill Hader as Mole *Alan Tudyk as King Riven *Emma Thompson as Queen Moon *Eleanor Worthington-Cox as Sarah Corduroy *Corey Fogelmanis as Densa Sheriff *Raffey Cassidy as Jenna Foster *Levi Miller as Hubie Foster *Kiernan Shipka as Charlie *Millie Bobby Brown as Vaggie *Sean Astin as Angel Dust *Seth MacFarlane as Alastor *Dustin Hoffman as King Nixel *Javier Bardem as The Martian King *Scarlett Johnason as Anairis Q *Angela Bettis as Bryan V *Ariana Grande as Applejack *Dove Cameron as Pinkie Pie *Sarah Silverman as Rainbow Dash *Cameron Diaz as Rarity *Mandy Moore as Fluttershy *April Winchell as Sylvia *Jacob Tremblay as Timmy Turner *Dan Castenatella as Cosmo *Julie Kavner as Wanda *Jaeda Lily Miller as Chloe Carmichael *Brenda Song as Anne Boonchuy *Justin Felbinger as Sprig *Angela Galuppo as Bloom *Jennifer Segum as Stella *Alejandra Reynoso as Flora *Romi Dames as Musa *Jodie Restner as Tecna *Keke Palmer as Layla *Ben Schwartz as Sonic The Hedgehog *Miles Christopher Bakshi as Miles Tails Prower *Seth Rogen as Knuckles the Enchidna *Selena Gomez as Amy Rose *Tobey Maguire as Blake Myers *Aziz Ansari as Mitch de la Cruz *Ty Simpkins as Lincoln Loud *Gillian Jacobs as Lori Loud *Hannah Tointon as Leni Loud *Rowan Blanchard as Luna Loud *Molly Jackson as Luan Loud and Mr. Coconuts *Denyse Tontz as Lynn Loud *Ariel Gade as Lucy Loud *Ella Anderson as Lola Loud *Hadley Belle Miller as Lana Loud *Kaitlyn Maher as Lisa Loud *Reese Witherspoon as Rita Loud *Hugh Jackman as Lynn Loud Sr. *Jenny Slate as Pony Head *as King the Owl House *Kate McKinnon as Carol *Kelsey Grammer as Mr. Gar *Hayden Rolence as Cuts *Charlie Wright as Boyo *Warwick Davis as Doc *Peter Dinklage as Grumpy *Sam Humphrey as Dopey *Danny Woodburn as Sneezy *Toby Jones as Bashful *Verne Troyer as Happy *Martin Klebba as Sleepy *Mariel Streets as Blossom *Cameron Seely as Bubbles *Kaitlyn Dias as Buttercup *Neel Sethi as Mac Foster *Paul Reubens as Bloo *Will Smith as Wilt *Zach Galigianakis as Eduardo *Frank Walker as Coco *Amy Adams as Queen Delighful *Steve Carell as Lord Starchbottom *Tim Curry as Discord *Tom Hanks as Professor Utonium *Christina Hendricks as Ms. Keane *Sacha Baron Cohen as Mr. Herriman *Cloris Leachman as Madame Foster *Christopher Lloyd as Mayor of Townsville *Betsy Rue as Miss Sara Bellum *James Marsden as Flint Lockwood *Mackenzie Mauzy as Sam Sparks *BD Wong as Samurai Jack *Liu Yifei as Ashi *Lin-Manual Miranda as Mad Jack *Matt Lucas as Snuk *Luke Evans as Grim Gloom *Helena Bonham Carter as Hildy Gloom *Adam Sandler as Vlad *Michelle Pfeiffer as The Spy from Apartment 8-i *Jack Nicholson as Black Hat *Andy Serkis as Masterson *Mark Povinelli as Ludo *Christopher Walken as Toffee *Benedict Cumberbatch as Baron Vain *Daniel Radcliffe as Rat *Tracy Morgan as Flowershirt *Billy Zane as Lord Hater *Margot Robbie as Lord Dominator *Fred Tatsciore as Masked Lord Dominator *Bill Skarsgard as Bill Cipher *Jack Black as Nicolai *Reid Scott as Mitch *Ewan McGregor as Mr. Woop Man *Christopher Mintz-Plasse as Robbie Valentino Soundtrack *My Little Pony Crossover Villains III The Final Battle OST 1. Heroes is Returns Define Dancing *My Little Pony Crossover Villains III The Final Battle OST 2. Race Opening Race *My Little Pony Crossover Villains III The Final Battle OST 3. Jamie and Frankie's Children Trek Into Darkness Main Title/Tarzan Kala Kerchar *My Little Pony Crossover Villains III The Final Battle OST 4. King Nixel Hollow Theme/Ghost in the Shell Shelling Sequence *My Little Pony Crossover Villains III The Final Battle OST 5. Children Gets To Test Race The Chase Begins *My Little Pony Crossover Villains III The Final Battle OST 6. Plan Jam Main Title *My Little Pony Crossover Villains III The Final Battle OST 7. School Hero 6 Nerd School *My Little Pony Crossover Villains III The Final Battle OST 8. Nixel and Martian The Battle Song *My Little Pony Crossover Villains III The Final Battle OST 9. Food Fights of the Caribbean Main Title *My Little Pony Crossover Villains III The Final Battle OST 10. Kingdom Dance Tangled *My Little Pony Crossover Villains III The Final Battle OST 11. Favireton's Dream to Predition Main Titles *My Little Pony Crossover Villains III The Final Battle OST 12. Heroes meets King Nixels Princess and the Frog Ray Laid Low *My Little Pony Crossover Villains III The Final Battle OST 13. Martian King Asleep to Agent Xero Incredibles 2 Logos *My Little Pony Crossover Villains III The Final Battle OST 14. Martian King Kidnaps Agent Xero 2 Main Title *My Little Pony Crossover Villains III The Final Battle OST 15. King Nixels' True Nature Planet The Portal *My Little Pony Crossover Villains III The Final Battle OST 16. Squint Tells at Sarah Lion King Kings of the Past *My Little Pony Crossover Villains III The Final Battle OST 17. Another World Predator Main Titles *My Little Pony Crossover Villains III The Final Battle OST 18. Planning The Attack Forever After Rumpel's Defeat *My Little Pony Crossover Villains III The Final Battle OST 19. Treasure Age 4 Continental Drift Teen Cave *My Little Pony Crossover Villains III The Final Battle OST 20. To Be Friendship Main Title *My Little Pony Crossover Villains III The Final Battle OST 21. To Ready Strange Main Theme *My Little Pony Crossover Villains III The Final Battle OST 22. Final Battle Bug's Life Ants Fight Back *My Little Pony Crossover Villains III The Final Battle OST 23. Favireton vs The Martian King Nemo Fish in My Hair *My Little Pony Crossover Villains III The Final Battle OST 24. Twilight vs. King Nixel Jungle Book Shere Khan's Attack/Stampede [2016] *My Little Pony Crossover Villains III The Final Battle OST 25. Is Save of Madagascar Humboldti *My Little Pony Crossover Villains III The Final Battle OST 26. Ending and The Beast Transformation [2017] Music & Lyric Video *My Little Pony Crossover Villains III The Final Battle Tracks 1. Twilight and Wander's Song Upon a Time Snow and Charming's Song *My Little Pony Crossover Villains III The Final Battle Tracks 2. Stand By Me, Grim Reaper, Wander, Billy, Star Butterfly, Mandy, Dipper Pines, Cuts and Boyo & Pumbaa *My Little Pony Crossover Villains III The Final Battle Tracks 3. The Ballad of King Nixel The Musical *My Little Pony Crossover Villains III The Final Battle Tracks 4. Squint, La Chacas Hazbin Hotel Characters and Squint and The Beast Gaston[[2017] *My Little Pony Crossover Villains III The Final Battle Tracks 5. Best Thing Ever, My Little Pony Crossover Villains The Final Battle Character Loud House *My Little Pony Crossover Villains III The Final Battle Tracks 6. Adventure is a Wonderful Thing, Twilight Sparkle and Ko Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin *My Little Pony Crossover Villains III The Final Battle Tracks 7. Love Will Find a Way, Densa Sheriff and Jenna Foster Lion King II: Simba's Pride *My Little Pony Crossover Villains III The Final Battle Tracks 8. A Cover Is Not the Book, Tempest Shadow, Mad Jack The Pirate, and My Little Pony Crossover Villains Characters Poppins Returns *My Little Pony Crossover Villains III The Final Battle Tracks 9. The Elegant King Nixel, Nixels, Martians, The Martian King and King Nixel Pan The Elegant Captain Hook[[1953] *My Little Pony Crossover Villains III The Final Battle Tracks 10. No Matter Where You Are, Wander and Twilight Sparkle Book of Life Movie Clips Song Lyrics Short Films Trailers Teaser Trailer Teaser 2 Final Trailer Tv Spot Sneak Peek Scripts Quotes Gallery Walt Disney Pictures Village Roadshow and Blizzard Entertainment Presents.png My Little Crossover Villains The Final Battle logo.png MLPCVTFB - Across the Egypt.png MLPCVTFB - El Chacas Meets Saraline Timbers.png MLPCVTFB - Twilight Sparkle says for Bird Good morning, friend..png MLPCVTFB - Twilight Sparkle says for Oh my goodness,.png MLPCVTFB - Twilight Sparkle says for There's something wrong..png MLPCVTFB - Twilight Sparkle says for Cause all my words..png MLPCVTFB - Twilight Sparkle says for Are coming out in song..png MLPCVTFB - Twilight Sparkle says for A Rhythm Stirs..png MLPCVTFB - Twilight Sparkle says for Deepinside My Soul..png MLPCVTFB - Twilight Sparkle says for I'm Saying Things..png MLPCVTFB - Twilight Sparkle says for In Ways I Can't Control..png MLPCVTFB - Wander says for in Sound AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH. Twilight looks in Sound of Wander.png MLPCVTFB - Wander says for Twilight Sparkle What's Going On. Gasp Twilight Sparkle.png MLPCVTFB - Wander says for Someone Cast a Spells Or Curse..png MLPCVTFB - Twilight Sparkle Frankie Foster and Jamie Meets Jenna and Hubie Foster.png MLPCVTFB - King Nixel says for The Martian King Now it's Time to Begin..png MLPCVTFB - The Martian King says for That us good Nixel..png MLPCVTFB - Cuts & Boyo Star Butterfly and Wander Stand by Me Song.png MLPCVTFB - Wander says for Cuts and Boyo in Night When the night has come..png MLPCVTFB - Star Butterfly says for Cuts and Boyo in Night and the land is dark..png MLPCVTFB - Cuts says for Star Butterfly in Night No, I won't be afraid..png MLPCVTFB - Boyo says for Cuts in Night Oh,.png MLPCVTFB - Grim Reaper says for Cuts and Boyo I won't be afraid..png MLPCVTFB - Billy says for Grim Reaper Just as long as you stand,.png MLPCVTFB - Dipper Mabel Pines Wendy Corduroy Grunkle Stan and Soos Ramirez Says for Billy Mandy and Grim Reaper Stand by me..png MLPCVTFB - Wander says for Twilight Sparkle So darling,.png MLPCVTFB - Wander says for Twilight Sparkle Darling,.png MLPCVTFB - Wander says for Twilight Sparkle Stand by me,.png MLPCVTFB - Wander says for Twilght Sparkle Oh,.png MLPCVTFB - Wander says for Twilight Sparkle stand by me..png MLPCVTFB - Ansi Molina says for Agent Xero Oh, stand,.png MLPCVTFB - Ansi Molina says for Agent Xero Stand by me,.png MLPCVTFB - Marco Diaz says for Star Butterfly Stand by me,.png MLPCVTFB - Rapido says for Razmo If the sky that we look upon..png MLPCVTFB - Lydia Rose Nomad and Marco Diaz.png MLPCVTFB - Twilight Jr's Dream.png MLPCVTFB - Squint and El Chacas Song.png MLPCVTFB - Sarah Corduroy reasons with her Father aftermath.png MLPCVTFB - Sarah Corduroy talks to her Father, Squint.png|"Father, I'm sorry for ever secretly betray you." MLPCVTFB - Squint says for Sarah Corduroy Yes..png MLPCVTFB - Squint says for Sarah Corduroy Me Too..png MLPCVTFB - Squint says for Sarah Corduroy I'm Worst Error..png MLPCVTFB - Sarah Corduroy says for Squint I' Know. Daddy.png MLPCVTFB - Twilight says for Squint and Sarah Corduroy Come on guys let's go..png MLPCVTFB - Thrax, Ms. Grunion, Krad, General Mandible, Robert Callaghan and Dawn Swatworthy says for First Yo-Ho,.png MLPCVTFB - Thrax, Ms. Grunion, Krad, General Mandible, Robert Callaghan and Dawn Swatworthy says for Second Yo-Ho,.png MLPCVTFB - Thrax, Ms. Grunion, Krad, General Mandible, Robert Callaghan and Dawn Swatworthy says for Third Yo-Ho,.png MLPCVTFB - Thrax, Ms. Grunion, Krad, General Mandible, Robert Callaghan and Dawn Swatworthy says for Final Yo-Ho,.png MLPCVTFB - Thrax, Ms. Grunion, Krad, General Mandible, Robert Callaghan and Dawn Swatworthy says for 2nd Final Yo-Ho..png MLPCVTFB - Nixels and The Martians says for So, Try the life of a thief. Agent Xero, Dipper, Mabel, Mole, Billy, Mandy, Irwin, Jenna and Hubie in The Elegant King Nixel.png MLPCVTFB - Nixels and The Martians says for Just sample the life of crook..png MLPCVTFB - Nixels and The Martians says for There isn't a boy Who won't enjoy A-workin' for King Nixel..png MLPCVTFB - Nixels and The Martians says for The World's Most Famous Crook..png MLPCVTFB - The Martian King as Mr. Smee says for k Crook, Crickety-Crockity-Crickety-Crook..png MLPCVTFB - The Martian King as Mr. Smee says for The Crock is after. Angry King Nixel.png MLPCVTFB - King-..png MLPCVTFB - King Nixel Slapping The Martian King.png MLPCVTFB - King Nixel says for As a special offer for today, I'll tell you..png MLPCVTFB - King Nixel says for Dipper, Mabel, Mole, Irwin and Hubie Tield in Ship What I'll do..png MLPCVTFB - King Nixel says for All those who sign without delay..png MLPCVTFB - King Nixel says for Will get a. Tattoo Dalton.png MLPCVTFB - King Nixel says for Free tattoo..png MLPCVTFB - King Nixel says for Why, it's like money in the bank. Tattoo Dalton's Real Flag French.png MLPCVTFB - King Nixel says for C'mon, join up, and I'll be. Dipper, Mabel, Mole, Billy, Mandy, Irwin, Jenna and Hubie Tield in Ship.png MLPCVTFB - King Nixel says for frank;..png MLPCVTFB - King Nixel says for Unless you do,.png MLPCVTFB - King Nixel says for you'll walk the plank..png MLPCVTFB - King Nixel says for The choice is up to you, Scared Dipper, Mabel, Mole, Billy, Mandy, Irwin, Jenna and Hubie Tield in Ship.png MLPCVTFB - Lord Piggot-Dunceby, Nephlite, Mayor Shelbourne and Ichy says The choice is up to you,.png MLPCVFTB - King Nixel and The Martian King says for Nixels and Martians to Ready.png Production credits Posters My Little Pony Crossover Villains III The Final Battle Poster.png My Little Pony Crossover Villains III The Final Battle Poster 2.png Deleted Scenes MLPCVTFB - Charlie and Wally Wayne A Cut Above the Rest Song.png MLPCVTFB - Sky Japanese Song.png MLPCVTFB - King Nixel's Evil Castle from Sound of Ready As I'll Ever Be.png MLPCVTFB - King Nixel says for Agent Xero in Evil Castle Any moment now, Deleted Scene.png MLPCVTFB - King Nixel says for Your Highness. from Agent Xero Gasp Deleted Scene.png MLPCVTFB - King Nixel says for in Evil Castle Believe me,..png MLPCVTFB - King Nixel says for in Evil Castle I know..png MLPCVTFB - King Nixel says for in Evil Castle I've sunk..png MLPCVTFB - King Nixel says for Evil Castle Pretty low..png MLPCVTFB - King Nixel says for Evil Castle But whatever..png MLPCVTFB - King Nixel says for in Evil Castle I've done. from Sad Agent Xero and Mole.png MLPCVTFB - King Nixel says for in Evil Castle You Deserved. Gasp Agent Xero and Mole.png MLPCVTFB - Gasp Agent Xero says for King Nixel in Evil Castle Nixel. Deleted Scene.png MLPCVTFB - King Nixel says for Agent Xero in Evil Castle Quiet!.png MLPCVTFB - Angry King Nixel says for in Evil Castle I'm the Bad Guy, That's fine. from Nixels and The Martians.png MLPCVTFB - Angry King Nixel says for in Evil Castle It's no fault of mine..png MLPCVTFB - Despair King Nixel says for in Evil Castle And some justice at last will be served..png MLPCVTFB - Sad Agent Xero says for King Nixel in Evil Castle Nixel Please, just listen to me..png Deviantart Art Crossover Kids - The Meeting of Favireton and Sarabina.png MLPCVTFB - Crossover Heroes.png The Modifyers OC.png Concept Art Concept Song Opening Logos Walt Disney Pictures 2011 logo.png Village-roadshow logo.jpg Blizrd4.jpg Promotions Release Date 2020 Trivia This is the first time Andrei meets her Andrei's Parents; (same way as Kion first-time meets his grandfather; Mufasa in The Lion Guard: The Return of the Roar). Jenna Foster's voice is equally the same as Webby Vanderquack's from Ducktales (2017) Hubie Foster's voice is equally the same as Huey's from Ducktales (2017) Although he is a Girl, Lydia Rose Nomad and Ducky both shared the same voice acting as one. Characters Twilight-sparkle-my-little-pony-friendship-is-magic-8.81.jpg S1e20b Wander When we spotted you.jpg S1e21 Sylvia It's not just a house.jpg Chuck mcfarlane by ohyeahcartoonsfan-dbazhmx.jpg Misha by ohyeahcartoonsfan-dbazhsb.jpg Ud.png Billy grim 174x252.png Rapido's Smilling.png Razmo.jpg MaXi.jpg Tyler Bowman.png Jennifer Shope.png Kevin Raynolds.png Theodore Roach Roachnolds.png Mina2.png MaXi.jpg Star Butterfly.jpg Marco wearing his cape.png My Little Pony Crossover Villains II The Faeries Quest - Twilight Jr.png Rose pic 1.jpg Kirbie.PNG C006S014 035.png Master frown cn image.png Kevin whitney by ohyeahcartoonsfan-d90sh7v.jpg Andrea sussman by ohyeahcartoonsfan-dbs12x4.jpg Robin in Teen Titans GO!.png Starfire.png Beast Boy.png Raven (TTG).png Cyborg (TTG).jpg Closing Logos Blizrd4.jpg Walt Disney Pictures 2011 logo.png Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:Upcoming Crossover Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:Village Roadshow Pictures Category:Blizzard Entertainment Category:Crossovers Category:Sequels